Heartless
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Jatuh 1." Aku pun tersenyum senang. / "Kenapa kau lakukan ini!" / Kuroha's PoV. Charas-death. More warning inside. Thankies for reading :D


**Heartless**

.

Warning : Chara-death. Kuroha's PoV. AU? Typo? OOC? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing. Quick-plot? Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Kagepro berserta karakter milik Shizen no TekiP. Shaun the Rabbit tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil dari membuat fic ini.

Enjoy!

.

.

Aku mendatangi mereka yang disebut Mekakushi-dan.

Di ruangan tempat rahasia mereka.

Kebetulan sekali mereka berkumpul semua!

Aku tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk mencari mereka satu-satu.

"Oh? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya salah satu orang yang menggunakan jaket bertudung hitam. Mata kucingnya segera berubah warna menjadi merah.

Mau menipuku?

Aku tersenyum.

Segera kukeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik bajuku.

Kutodongkan tepat di depan kepalanya,

"Tentu. Kau dapat membantuku dengan..." Tarik pelatuknya, "Mati!"

Dengan cepat, peluru dari dalam pistol berpindah ke target yang berada di depannya.

"Kano!" Pekik gadis berambut hijau itu sambil mendatangi salah satu tubuh temannya.

Aku tersenyum senang.

"Jatuh 1." Seruku girang.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsek!" Pemuda berjaket merah langsung menyerangku dengan cepat.

"Kau bukanlah pahlawan. Menggunakan warna merah bukan artinya kau seorang pahlawan, jenius." Aku segera menghindar dari serangannya. Kuarahkan senjata itu ke kakinya.

Dan dor!

Tepat sasaran~!

Aku tersenyum senang.

Wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan bersamaan dengan amarahnya itu benar-benar berharga.

"Nii-chan!"

Aku segera berbalik menatap sumber suara.

Seorang gadis dengan jaket merah mudanya tengah memeluk seorang gadis ... Oh! Memeluk monster!

Ah.

Sebelum menghabisi mangsa utama, ada baiknya membereskan yang lain.

"Master! Master!"

Segera kuinjak ponsel berwarna hitam yang ribut itu hingga rusak.

"Ene!"

Hoam...

Hentikan drama picisan seperti ini.

"Bye bye~" Kutodongkan pistol di depan kepalanya dan suara letusan pun muncul lagi.

"Sudah jatuh 3~!" Seruku, "Masih tersisa... 1, 2, 3, 4 dan 5!" Aku menghitung jumlah anggota Mekakushi-dan yang tersisa.

"He-hentikan! Siapa kau! Dan apa maumu-!"

Aku tak punya waktu untuk berbincang, gadis kecil.

"Arara, aku sudah menghabiskan 4 peluru. Bodohnya aku." Ucapku setelah melancarkan peluru ke 4 di kepala gadis berambut hijau itu, "Aku hanya sisa 2 peluru sekarang. Siapakah yang akan beruntung?"

"Nii-chan... Kapten... Kano-san... Ene-chan..." Gumamna ketakutan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada monster kecil itu.

"Mo-Momo-chan..."

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka berdua yang sekarang berada di pojokan dinding berwarna kelabu itu.

"Oi... Jangan ganggu mereka!"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke bawah.

Seorang bocah berkaos biru muncul.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku, bocah." Kuangkat dia dan kulemparkan dia keluar jendela ruangan itu.

"HIBIYA-KUN! K-Kau! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Kau Konoha bukan?!" Gadis berambut pirang itu menangis.

Uh, aku membuat seorang gadis menangis ternyata. Tapi apa peduliku? Ahahahaha!

"Jangan ganggu mereka!"

Muncul lagi pengganggu berjaket hijau. Tak ambil pusing segera kuarahkan tanganku ke lehernya. Kuangkat dia ke atas dan kubuang tubuhnya entah kemana.

"Se-Seto-san...!"

"Giliranmu gadis cantik...!" Langsung kuarahkan pistol itu di kepalanya dan habislah riwayatnya!

"MO-MOMO-CHAAAAN!" Monster yang mengambil wujud manusia sebagai gadis kecil itu histeris.

"Oh, kaulah mangsa terakhirku!" Sahutku.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Kembalikan teman-temanku!" Pekiknya dengan air mata yang mengalir tidak berhenti.

"Ha? Bukankah ini salahmu? Kaulah penyebab seluruh kejadian ini!" Jawabku, "Kaulah, ratu dari tragedi ini!"

"Jangan... Jangan berkata itu kepada, Mary!"

Pemuda berjaket hijau ini keras kepala sekali.

Kulakukan hal yang sama dengannya tadi. Kueratkan peganganku pada lehernya. Kubiarkan ia melawan gravitasi.

"Seto-kun! Seto-kun!" Si Ratu Tragedi mulai menangis dan memohonku untuk menurunkannya.

"Heh. Orang ini yang paling berharga untukmu bukan?" Tanyaku, "Kalau begitu ... Keluarkan kekuatanmu yang asli, wahai, Ratu Tragedi!"

Pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku tersenyum puas. Semua penganggu sudah kumusnahkan.

Nah, sekarang...

Lihatlah!

Wajah mereka yang sudah mati.

Lihatlah!

Wajah mereka yang ketakutan tadi benar-benar berharga!

Lihatlah ini, ratu Tragedi.

Lihatlah!

Jangan kau berani menutup matamu dari pemandangan indah ini.

Lihat, ini pemuda yang kau sayangi itu bukan?

Oh? Dia tidak berbicara apa pun? Kenapa?

Ups, ia sudah tidak ada disini. Aku lupa.

"Kembalikan... Mereka..." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Karena mereka adalah sumber kebahagiaanku!" Jawabnya dengan keras.

"Oh?" Aku kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan 'oh-begitu,' "Kalau begitu, aku pun tidak mau mengembalikannya, pemandangan ini merupakan sumber kebahagiaanku!"

"Kau-!" Geramnya, "Kau tidak punya hati!" Lalu, ia menangis terisak di tempatnya. Ia duduk dan memeluk lututnya dengan depresi.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Aku memang tidak punya hati.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Akhirnya saya berhasil memenuhi target sendiri. Sekarang saya dapat beristirahat dengan tenang /oi!

Ga kerasa horornya? Ga kerasa sadisnya? Maaf TxT

Makasi udah mau baca dan review bagi yang ngereviwew :D


End file.
